warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocky
}} |pastaffie = }} |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |kittypet = ''Unknown |early settler = Rocky |note}} |hunter = Rocky |warrior = Rocky |mentor = Unknown |apps = Unknown |livebooks = Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo, Shadowstar's Life |deadbooks = Unknown}} Rocky is a plump orange-and-white tom with green eyes. History In the Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :Rocky is a former kittypet who joined WindClan not long after the five Clans had been born, and he took to Clan life very quickly. He doesn't go hunting much because of his age, but he does enjoy helping Holly and Eagle Feather dig their tunnels. :Rocky is first mentioned when Spotted Fur is teasing Moth Flight for taking afternoon naps. Spotted Fur says that Moth Flight has been hanging around Rocky for too long. Rocky glances their way as he hears his name mentioned, and states that he's lived much longer than any of them, so they would do well to learn from him. :Moth Flight realizes that she has lost Slate's kits. Wondering aloud to herself where they could have gone, Rocky speaks up, stating that he saw them earlier. Moth Flight bounds over to him and begs him to tell her, and he says that he saw them playing outside of the camp, near the border with RiverClan when he came out of the tunnels with Holly. Moth Flight demands to know why Rocky didn't bring them home with him, and Rocky says that watching the kits was Moth Flight's duty, not his. :Moth Flight and Swift Minnow start fighting about Moth Flight losing the kits, and Rocky tells her to go easy on Moth Flight, because Moth Flight is no more than a kit herself. Later, when Moth Flight and Spotted Fur go searching for the kits, Spotted Fur asks if they should head for the gorge. Moth Flight is confused at first, but then she remembers that that is the spot where the kits were mentioned to be by Rocky. :After Moth Flight and Micah visit the Moonstone, they return to share the news that each Clan is to have a medicine cat, in accordance with the spirit-cats' wishes. They rush back to WindClan's camp, but upon their arrival, they find few cats there. One of them is Rocky, who idly watches Slate and her kits play, along with Storm Pelt and Dew Nose, who are guarding the camp. Moth Flight panics when she doesn't spot Wind Runner among them, and she demands to know where her mother is. Rocky answers that she had left with the others, Dew Nose adding that they had all gone to the Gathering. Moth Flight tells the cats that she has to go and catch up to Wind Runner. Rocky walks towards her, asking what the rush is, but Moth Flight promises that he'll hear about it later before she races off with Micah. :Moth Flight officially becomes WindClan's medicine cat, and she has her own den now. A few days after the Gathering, while sitting inside her den, she hears Rocky coughing, and notes that he has been for a couple days. Moth Flight wonders if the nest in her den would help Rocky recover, as it would be warmer than Rocky's own nest in the tall grass. She exits her den and calls to Rocky, who is heading for the prey pile. Moth Flight asks the old tom how he feels, and Rocky replies that he wasn't feeling that bad. He adds that he might feel better if he had something to eat, but he breaks off coughing, and Moth Flight notices how tired he looks. Moth Flights asks him if he was hungry, but Rocky tells her he isn't, and just thought a bit of shrew might make him feel better. :Seeing how sick Rocky is, Moth Flight offers him the nest in her den. She coaxes the old tom towards her den, and Rocky settles down in the heather nest. Moth Flight leans close to him and feels heat coming off of him, and she realizes he is feverish. Rocky eats the tansy Moth Flight provides him, but coughs harder than ever. Moth Flight realizes that the herb isn't working and wonders what she could use instead to cure him. She remembers that Micah had mentioned an herb called catmint, which he used to treat Tiny Branch's cough. She believes it would help Rocky, and decides to go to Twolegplace to find it. She tells Rocky to rest in his nest while she goes to find it. She asks him if he wants any food before she leaves, but Rocky tells her that he doesn't think he can swallow. Moth Flight questions him if his throat is sore, and Rocky replies that it felt like he swallowed hot nettles. :Moth Flight travels to Twolegplace along with Dust Muzzle and Spotted Fur, gathering catmint for Rocky. She returns to camp, bringing the catmint stems into her den, laying it down beside Rocky's nest. Rocky still feels hot, and when she prods the old cat awake and asks him how he feels, he responds with a cough. Moth Flight explains that she has brought him an herb that might help. She tears off a leaf for him and he eats it, declaring that it smells good. She gives him all the leaves off of two stems, and Rocky laps them up, purring happily afterwards, although he is still wheezing. :Moth Flight goes back to her den to check on Rocky a little while later. Rocky is stretching in his nest, purring happily, but not coughing. She comments that the catmint must have worked, to which Rocky exclaims that he feels great. Micah, who has come to the camp to visit Moth Flight, inquires as to how much Moth Flight had given him. She answers that she had given him two stems, anxiously asking Micah if that was too much. Rocky interrupts, shoving Moth Flight playfully on the muzzle and telling her it was just the right amount. He catches his tail, exclaiming triumphantly that he has done so. :She is spooked by his kit-like behavior, asking if she'd poisoned him. Micah assures her that he would be fine, but would just be playful, and that his cough would improve, advising her to have him sleep it off. Rocky protests that he's not tired, but Micah tells him to stay in his nest so that he doesn't wander off and get lost in the heather. Walking away with Micah, Moth Flight is embarrassed at giving Rocky the wrong dose of catmint, and claims that she's not a natural healer. Micah challenges that statement, pointing out that Rocky is pretty happy with her healing, but Moth Flight objects that he is a little too happy. :Moth Flight later comments at the next half-moon gathering that Rocky had slept the whole day after eating the catmint, but that it had cured his cough. When Moth Flight returns from the gathering, she settles down in her den and sees Rocky purring in his sleep, twitching his whiskers. The next day, when Moth Flight is preparing to visit Dappled Pelt in RiverClan along with Micah, her Clanmates protest her doing so. Holly wonders if it is a good idea, pointing out that Rocky was still sick. Moth Flight tells her that Reed Tail has offered to watch him. The silver tabby tom adds that Rocky isn't even that sick, and is just enjoying the cozy nest in Moth Flight's den. :Moth Flight goes to visit Dappled Pelt, and afterwards she also trains with Cloud Spots. Spotted Fur fetches her and Micah from ThunderClan camp, explaining that Rocky had become ill again. Spotted Fur tells him that, while Rocky isn't coughing, he is burning hot and talking nonsense. Moth Flight questions if he has been eating catmint again, but Spotted Fur tells her that he's only been eating tansy. :When they return to camp, they find Rocky in his nest, shivering and weak. Rocky gasps that it is so cold, asking when leaf-bare will end. Moth Flight determines that he has a fever, and sends Swift Minnow and Reed Tail to bring wet moss to cool him down. Moth Flight and Micah decide to give him feverfew, and Moth Flight asks him if he can swallow a few leaves. Rocky just stares at her blankly, so Micah tells him that it's just like eating prey, but Rocky only echoes his words. Moth Flight hooks the leaves in her claw and raises it to Rocky's lips. To the two medicine cats' relief, Rocky laps up the herbs, and then sinks down into his nest. :Moth Flight is uncertain as to what is wrong with him, pointing out that he is not coughing anymore. She listens to his chest, alarmed when it sounds as if water is bubbling up in it, and Micah determines that there must be infection in there. Moth Flight wonders how they can help Rocky, but then remembers the tree with the sap Cloud Spots had mentioned. Cloud Spots had said it could cure any cough, so Moth Flight and Micah believe it will be able to help Rocky's chest infection. They rush off to SkyClan territory to get the sap. After the encounter with Clear Sky and Micah's death, Moth Flight retrieves the sap but forgets to take it to Rocky, falling asleep beside Micah's body. However, Reed Tail takes it instead, and Wind Runner assures Moth Flight the next morning that Rocky is doing all right. :When Moth Flight returns to WindClan's camp from ShadowClan, Rocky comes out to greet her. Moth Flight asks the old cat if he has recovered, and Rocky replies that he is as healthy as a fox. He adds that he is glad she is back, as Reed Tail would not let him have any catmint. Worried that he might still he sick, Moth Flight asks him if he needs some. Rocky looks down, saying that while he didn't need it, he still sometimes gets sore throats and the catmint makes him feel better. Overhearing, Reed Tail snorts that the only reason he gets sore throats is from snoring too loudly. :A moon later, Rocky pads into Moth Flight's den. He explains that his chest is tight and requests catmint. After listening to his chest, Moth Flight declares that he is healthy, and that she can't waste catmint on healthy cats, or she would have to go back to Twolegplace to fetch more. Rocky suggests that he could go for her, saying that he knows the area well, having living there before. Moth Flight rejects his offer, and tells him that his paws are too stiff to climb the wooden walls. Rocky asks her if catmint helps stiff paws. Amused, Moth Flight tells him no, but says she can prepare comfrey for them. Rocky declines this, claiming that the stiffness does not bother him that much. At that moment, Moth Flight's kits begin to come, and the old tom stares at her nervously, asking her if she wants to lie down. Glaring at him, the white she-cat tells him no, and Rocky blinks at her, telling her that he'll go get Wind Runner, and he bolts out of the den to do so. :Moons later, Moth Flight leaves her kits with Rocky while she attends a Gathering. The orange-and-white tom promises to watch them and make sure they were in their nests when she came home. When she does return, she finds them safely asleep in their nest, curled against Rocky. He lifts his head, telling her that he'd promised he would have them tucked in by the time she got back. :The next morning, Moth Flight leaves her kits to check on Rocky. The old tom came to her at dawn, complaining that he had been up all night with aching joints. She apologizes for how long it had taken for her to get to him, as she had to watch her kits. Rocky comments that he wishes he could watch them for her, and Moth Flight says he can, once he starts to feel better. She starts by giving him catmint, which Rocky laps up eagerly, purring, and Moth Flight comments that she knew it would make him feel better. She them wraps his hind legs with comfrey, and Rocky continues to purr from the catmint. :Moth Flight rushes out of the den as she is called for, and discovers that Blue Whisker has been injured attempting to climb a rock. Honey Pelt, Spider Paw, and Bubbling Stream explain that they all climbed it yesterday, while Rocky was watching him. They add that the former kittypet told them they were too timid and that Micah would have them out hunting on the moor hunting by this time. Rocky had promised to catch them if they fell, but wouldn't let Blue Whisker climb, saying the yellow-and-white she-cat wasn't ready, so she had tried to climb it the next day instead. Moth Flight furiously wonders if she is supposed to do everything at the same time - watch her kits and help Rocky - and asks Reed Tail to finish putting comfrey on Rocky's joints. :When Moth Flight is preparing to take injured Wind Runner to the Moonstone, she notices Reed Tail taking comfrey to Rocky. As she leaves, Blue Whisker stands beside the camp's heather wall, cowering from rain, and asks Moth Flight if she is going to go away again. Moth Flight takes her to Rocky's den, calling to Rocky and Reed Tail to keep her warm and dry while she is gone. Blue Whisker calls out Moth Flight's name, and Rocky comforts her, telling the she-kit that her mother will be back soon. :A few days after Moth Flight and Windstar return from the Moonstone, Moth Flight watches her kits in the clearing. Rocky pads out of his den, asking him if she wants him to watch the kits while she gathers herbs. He reminds her that she had mentioned the previous day that she needs to gather more catmint. Honey Pelt interrupts, asking Moth Flight for a badger ride, and Rocky tells him he can do one. Bubbling Stream rushes at the old tom, asking if she can be first. Moth Flight hesitates, realizing she needs to spend more time with her kits. After her silence, Rocky asks if she going to collect the herbs, but Moth Flight says she will go tomorrow, and spend the day with her kits instead. In the ''Novellas ''Thunderstar's Echo : Shadowstar's Life'' : Character pixels Quotes External links * Notes Notes and references de:Rocky fi:Rocky ru:Скальник Category:WindClan cats Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Thunderstar's Echo characters Category:Warriors Category:Hunters Category:Shadowstar's Life characters